


Между ними

by Fragaria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria





	Между ними

Дерек  
Этот дерзкий изгиб губ,  
И лукавый прищур глаз,  
Капли родинок там и тут,  
И нелепое имя «Стайлз»

Нет, не враг я тебе, поверь,  
Но, увы, и не друг навек.  
У меня внутри злобный Зверь,  
У тебя - просто Человек.

Только в жизни не так всегда,  
Ироничен судьбы оскал,  
Когда к Зверю пришла беда,  
Человек рядом с ним встал.

И хватило же сил ему,  
Да откуда взялись вдруг?  
Удержать тело на плаву,  
Из рябины замкнуть круг.

Даже будучи в кровь избит,  
Не отвел от врагов глаз,  
И с усмешкою выдавал,  
Свой язвительный, злой сарказм.

И прижаться к руке головой  
Захотелось зверю внутри  
Человеку сказать- я твой!  
Вот он я! Подходи, бери!  
***  
Стайлз  
Этот взгляд, словно режет нож,  
Боль в душе твоей не унять,  
Ты не веришь мне, ну так что ж,  
Тут тебя я могу понять.

Груз утрат тяжело носить,  
Но и я ведь не без потерь,  
То, что смог человек пережить,  
Сможет выдержать точно зверь.

В жизнь ворвался мою вдруг,  
Это странно, но я рад.  
Ты не враг мне, но и не друг,  
Просто мой персональный ад.

Буду рядом, когда беда,  
Повылазила всякая гнусь,  
Я - простой Человек, да,  
Но на что-нибудь, да сгожусь.

Явно трещина на ребре,  
Приложила металлом дверь.  
Все равно, сука, хрен тебе!  
Руки прочь! Это мой Зверь!

Ухмыльнувшись разбитой губой,  
На коленях стоя в пыли,  
Прошепчу - Дерек, я твой.  
Вот он я. Подходи, бери.  
***  
Мы не знаем, каков финал,  
Этой сказки наверняка.  
Человек, рядом с ним Зверь,  
И на холке лежит рука…


End file.
